Pan Dziobak
|premieramiedzynarodowa = |odcinekpokrewny = "Nawet nie mrugnij" |poprzedni = "Nawet nie mrugnij" |następny = "Pepe znosi jajko" }} Fineasz i Ferb otwierają modną restaurację w ogródku. Schodzi się do niej bardzo wiele osób, w tym Fretka z Jeremiaszem. Buford stojący na bramce nie chce ich jednak wpuścić do środka. Tymczasem Dundersztyc buduje dezakochator który potrafi zniszczyć uczucie miłości w całym Okręgu Trzech Stanów. Jego użycie jednak pozostawia jako ostateczność w razie nieudanej randki. Fabuła left|200pxFineasz obudził się, ponieważ usłyszał burczenie brzucha Ferba. Okazuje się, że wczoraj pod wieczór rodzice zabrali ich do modnej restauracji gdzie praktycznie nic nie zjedli. Fineasz zastanawia się czemu nie ma modnych restauracji i za razem zabawnych oraz serwują dobre jedzenie. Fineasz od razu wpada na pomysł zbudowania restauracji. W pokoju Fretka odbiera telefon od Stefy. Mówi jej, że słyszłała od kogoś, że Jeremiasz ma ją zaprosić na dzisiejszy wieczór. Stefa dajej jej rady od doktora "Fon Miłość". Potem dzwoni Fretki mama, ale dziewczyna się rozłącza. Stefa twierdzi, że w końcu zadzwoni. Na podwórku Fineasz i Ferb zaczeli budowę restauracji, którą nazwą "Pan Dziobak". Izabela, Buford, Baljeet iright|200px Ogniki przyszli i pytają się do robią. Fineasz mówi, że każdy z nich będzie miał jakieś zadanie. Izabela będzie przyjmowała gości, Ferb będzie kucharzem, Ogniki będą pomagać w kuchni Ferbowi i podawać jedzenie, Baljeet będzie soko-barmanem a Buford ochroniarzem i stanie na bramce. Fineasz ujawnia nazwę restauracji dopiero kiedy Izabela się o to zapytała. Fineasz zauważa brak Pepe. Pepe już znajduje się w bazie. Major Monogram rozmawia przez telefon. Major Mojogram mówi Pepe, że ma dzisiaj randkę z żoną i jeśli nie wymyśli czegoś wyjątkowego to skończy jak kuweta w schornisku. Carl zaczyna go przedrzezniać. Major od razu przechodzi do Dundersztyca. Pepe rusza na misję. left|200pxDo Fretki dzwoni telefon. Mówi, że to "sygnał dzwiękowy". Fretka i Jeremiasz zaczynają gadać w tym samym czacie i nie mogą się dogadać. Jeremiasz nie pewnie zaprasza Fretkę na wieczór, ta jest w niebowzięta. Oboje są zadowoleni. Fretka słyszy coś w ogródku i natychmiast idzie to sprawdzić. Krzyczy na Fineasza i Ferba nazwywając ich krasnalami. Fineasz się tym nie poruszył i mówi do Ferba czy lepej będzie podać kurczaka z kuskusem. right|200px Pepe utknął w drzwiach kiedy chciał się dostać do Spółki Zło. W tym czacie kiedy Pepe jest uwieziony w drzwiach Dundersztyc wyjaśnia mu swój niecny plan. Ma dość zakochanych par, romantyzmów i śmiechów. Dlatego stworzył satelite De-zakochator by zniszczyć uczucie zakochania. Dundersztyc jest o krok od wypełnienia swojego planu, ale ma randkę dziś wieczorem i jak coś z tego nie wyjdzie to już nikt nie dozna uczucia miłości. Pepe wyszedł z windy ale urwał się razem z drzwiami. Późnym wieczorem Jeremiasz przychodzi po Fretkę. Idą na randkę gdy nagle Jeremiasz zatrzymuje się na podjeździe. Twierdzi, że bierze ją do najsłynniejszej restauracji w mieście, którą storzyli jej bracia. Fretka jest zdenerwowana i nie będzie czekała w kolejce, skoro to jej ogródek. Fretka mówi do Buforda, żeby ich wpuścił lecz Buford się nie zgadza, bo nie ma ich na liście. Buford mówi Fretce, że mogła wczoraj zrobić rezerwację, a ona tłumaczy mu, że restauracja jeszcze wczoraj nie istniała. Dundersztyc daje w "łapę" Bufordowi i wpuszcza go z jakąś kobietą. Fretka jest oburzona bo dał mu w łapę. Buford zaprzecza i każe im czekać w kolejce. Izabela pokazuje stolik dla Dundersztyca i jakieś kobiety razem z nim. Fineasz pyta się jej czy nie widziała Pepe. Ona mówi, że ostatnio nie. Dundersztyc dopytuje się kobiety o jej zainteresowania mężczyzn jakie napisała na portalu internetowym. Ona za każdym razem porównuje go do swoich byłych, upokarzając przy tym Dundersztyca. Wszystko tymczasem obserwuje Pepe zza stolika. left|200pxFineasz w końcu znalazł Pepe i ustawił go na honorowym miejscu. Tymczasem w kuchni Ferb przygotowuje dania a Fineasz je podaje. Buford tymczasem wpuszcza wszystkich prócz Fretki i Jeremiasza. Fretka zdenerwowała się i każe jak najszybciej wpuścić ją i Jeremiasza. Jeremiasz twierdzi, że chętnie zaczeka bo spędzi z nią więcej czasu. Dziewczyna pokazuje Dundersztycowi tatuaż okazuje się, że on też taki ma i od razu zaczynają się lepiej dogadywać. Zdenerwowana Fretka dzwoni do mamy, żeby kazała chłopcom wpuścić ją do środka. Mama mówi, że przyjadą za kilka minut, ale zanim Linda przyjeżdża do domu, dziobakowa restauracja staje się niemodna. Wykupuje ją right|200pxbiznesmen i zabiera budynek helikopterem. Ferb twierdzi, że sława była ulotna. Dundersztyc zakochuje się z wzajemnością i oddaje pilot do de-zakochatora Pepe panu dziobakowi, który go niszczy młotkiem i inator zaczyna spadać. Kiedy rodzice wchodzą do ogródka zastają same stoliki i krzesła. Jeremiasz zaprasza Fretkę do stołu i mówi jej, jak left|200pxdobrze się bawił czekając razem z nią w kolejce, i jak świetnie się bawi teraz. Linda dziwi się, że Fretka chciała żeby mama przerwała jej randkę. Potem Fretka wyrzuca mamę z ogródka i zwraca się do Jeremiasza Tymczasem Dundersztyc śpiewa razem ze swoją nową dziewczyną piosenkę Miłość zła. Gdy wszystko wydaje się, że jest już dobrze, nagle satelita spada i trafia w dziewczyne. Stwierdza, że nic do Heinza nie czuje i odchodzi. Wtedy Heinz zostaje sam ze złamanym sercem na moście. Zakończenie Piosenka Miłość zła z innymi scenami. Scenariusz By zobaczyć pełny scenariusz odcinka kliknij tutaj. Piosenki * Miłość zła * Quirky Worky Song Galeria Stałe elementy Za młody na... brak Kwestia Ferba Co robicie? Wiem co dziś będziemy robić! Gdzie jest Pepe? Wejście do kryjówki Pepe Pepe wpada do swojej kryjówki przez rurę próżniową. Dżingiel zła Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! Pamiętne cytaty Inne informacje * Pierwszy raz Buford i Izabela mają doczynienia z Dundersztycem. * Ten odcinek udowadnia, że Dundersztyc ma tatuaż, który opisał jako niecny. * Ten odcinek udowadnia, że Buford umie grać na skrzypcach. * To drugi odcinek, w którym każda akcja sceny toczy się wieczorem/w nocy. Pierwszym odcinkiem jest "Przygoda z uliczną kamerą". Powiązanie z serią * Dundersztyc ponownie korzysta z serwisu randkowego ("Zabieraj mi tę wielką stopę z twarzy!", "Rozpacz parkuje"). * Po raz czwarty od rozwodu Dundersztyc spotyka się z kobietą ("Ja, Brobot", "Zabieraj mi tę wielką stopę z twarzy!"). * Po raz kolejny pojawia się Latająca głowa bobasa ( wcześniej m.in. w "Wystarczy jeden porządny strach"). * Nic nierobienia dzień może być słyszany jako dzwonek dla Jeremiasza w telefonie Fretki ("Najleniwszy dzień w życiu"). Aluzje * 'Robin Hood '- piosenka Miłość zła przypomina piosenkę z tego filmu. Błędy * 210px|rightTatuaż Dziewczyny Heinza pojawia się dopiero w pewnym momencie. * Kiedy Adyson pomaga w kuchni, inne dziewczęta z zastępu mają taki sam kolor włosów jak ona. * W pewnym momencie kolor krawata Fineasza zmienia kolor z niebieskiego na czerwony. * Gdy restauracja już działa, 2 Ogniki są za Izabelą. Powinno ich tam nie być, ponieważ wszystkie pomagały Fineaszowi i Ferbowi. Nawigacja en:Chez Platypus